


Unexpected

by KarineLanai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarineLanai/pseuds/KarineLanai
Summary: Someone mentioned there should be more omega Shiro in the world, and I had fun with this one!





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned there should be more omega Shiro in the world, and I had fun with this one!

No one expected it when the scent of an omega in heat wafted through the ship. It was strong and very intoxicating at least to Hunk. As far as they knew though, there weren't any other omegas besides Lance on the ship, and he had suppressants. Each of them was called over the comms for their briefing on their next mission, and although Shiro is usually the first to arrive, he didn't arrive to the room at all. 

The two alphas, Hunk and Keith, already seemed distracted by the smell, but Pidge wasn't affected as much due to her being a beta.

Coran begins the briefing for their mission, but has to stop multiple times to catch Hunk’s attention once again.

Allura frowns and looks around at her team. Neither her or Coran were affected either because they didn't have the same dynamic as the humans, and this leads to a little bit of confusion. Allura clears her throat and waves her hand in front of Hunk’s face, who seems particularly out of it.

“Are all of you sick? Is something wrong Hunk?”

Coran looks around at the group before narrowing his eyes.

“And where's Shiro? Is he alright?"

Pidge looks to the two alphas before sighing.

“Lance, do you want to check on him, or should I?”

Hunk mutters, looking over at Pidge.

“Or I could go check on him… he matters just as much to me or Keith as anyone here.”

They start to bicker among one another before Allura clears her throat, all of them going quiet.

“If it's this much of an issue, whatever it is that's going on, send who's best qualified to take care of him, alright?”

No one moves at first, but Lance backs out of the group and waves to everyone, sighing.

“I'm the only other omega, I know what a heat is like. I'll be back as soon as I can.” 

He jogs off with that, and Pidge approaches Allura and Coran, pulling them both away to explain the situation.

Keith raises a questioning eyebrow at Hunk, glancing him over.

“Are you alright? You don't get like this when Lance goes into heat, what's so different about Shiro?”

Hunk shrugs and sits down, holding his head in his hands. He really didn't know why Shiro’s scent was affecting him so much. It clouded Hunk’s thoughts, his senses. It wasn't until Lance came back headed in his direction with a little bit of a worried look that he pieced it together.

Lance sits down beside Hunk and sighs.

“Well… It's up to you, Hunk. He's asking for you pretty persistently. Not just for an alpha, but for you specifically, of course you don't have to go in there if you don't feel comfortable though.”

Keith nudges him gently.

“Maybe that's why his scent is so strong to you. He's trying to attract just you.”

Hunk flushes dark, shaking his head.

“I always thought he was an alpha, maybe even a beta, but an omega? I've liked him for some time now but I never thought it would work out between two alphas.”

Lance smiles a little bit at that.

“Well bud, he wants you too. And he really needs you right now, so go ahead.”

Hunk nods and smiles at Lance, standing up.

“Thanks. I'll be back out when I can. He's going to need some water, and likely some of Coran’s food. It's the most nutritious, and I won't really be out here to make food.”

Pidge waves him off.

“Don't worry about all of that too much. Lance and I will handle dietary needs for the both of you. Just get going, Shiro is probably feeling pretty miserable without you.”

Hunk nods and heads to Shiro’s room, and is a little confused when he's not in there. He follows Shiro’s scent instead, and it leads straight to his own room. Hunk lets himself into the room and takes a deep breath, his pupils blown from the intensity of the smell. He eyes Shiro and bites his lip, having to take a second to take in the sight in front of him.

Shiro has mainly Hunk’s sheets and a few of the paladins’ clothes and blankets surrounding him in a comfortable nest. Currently, Shiro has a pool of slick gathering up underneath him from where he fingers himself needily as he mutters out Hunk’s name over and over again.

Hunk slowly approaches the bed, pressing heated kisses down Shiro’s neck as he moves Shiro’s hand, replacing Shiro’s fingers with his own. The smell is extremely overwhelming at this point, and it sends Hunk into a sort of autopilot.

He spends a good amount of time just stretching the omega out, curling his fingers occasionally just to see Shiro’s back arch and hear him whine louder. Hunk mutters softly to Shiro, still trying to keep himself together.

“You need to tell me you're okay with this. I know you're not too with it right now, but I can't do this unless I know you really want this.”

Shiro presses back against Hunk with a quick nod, his face flushed. He can't find any words besides ‘please’ , ‘more’, or Hunk’s name, but he's definitely giving him permission. 

Hunk takes the nod as an OK, adding a third finger into the omega’s heat. He can't describe just how gorgeous Shiro looks in front of him right now. Shito’s taut muscles start to relax when Hunk fingers him faster, and Hunk absolutely relishes in the fact that it's him that Shiro wants. No one had really thought him to be an alpha, but then again, no one thought Shiro to be an omega. 

Neither of them looked their parts, but Hunk can't think about it too much now, knuckles deep in his omega. Eventually Shiro starts to grow impatient, his face buried in the sheets in front of him as he tries to press back against Hunk. Hunk flushes dark and slowly pulls his fingers out, much to Shiro’s dismay. He isn't too unsatisfied for long though, as he can feel the blunt press of Hunk’s cock against his slick entrance. Hunk doesn't even need to press all the way in yet before Shiro is clamping down around the other with a desperate whine, his slick coming out in thick gushes with his release.

Hunk stays in place as Shiro releases, speaking soothingly to him. Shiro finds comfort in Hunk’s weight and softness against his back, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Hunk. Hunk strokes Shiro’s hair back gently and kisses along his shoulder blades.

“How are you feeling Shiro, a little better?”

Shiro nods, only pulling away from Hunk for a second to lie down on his back instead. From here, he could see the needy but concerned look painted across Hunk’s face, and he reaches up to loop his arms around Hunk’s neck.

“A little. I'm… I'm sorry you guys had to figure out like this. I knew the suppressants wouldn't last forever, but I never really considered what would happen the day they ran out.”

Hunk shakes his head, taking advantage of this little time to look Shiro over properly. 

“You make the most gorgeous omega. And I'm glad you chose me.”

Shiro looks up at Hunk hopefully, baring his neck for the alpha above him. Maybe it was too soon, but…

“Then when my heat hits again, mark me?”

Hunk presses his nose against the exposed scent gland, taking a deep breath before slowly tracing his tongue along it.

“If you're sure, then of course I will.”

Shiro sighs with relief, closing his eyes. He's wanted Hunk for so long but staying professional has been his number one priority. Admittedly, Shiro was a little afraid to be with someone in the middle of this war, but right now, with Hunk right here holding him and taking care of him, he didn't have to be the leader at the moment. 

Hunk can tell when it starts to hit Shiro once again, but this time he's ready. He presses into Shiro in one smooth thrust and sinks his canines into Shiro’s scent gland at the same time. Shiro is in absolute bliss, his back arching up from the sheets beneath him to press ever-closer to Hunk, who is keeping a slow and steady pace with his thrusts. 

Shiro starts to feel himself tighten once again, and he curls closer the safe scent of the alpha above him. Hunk finishes him once again with a few harder thrusts and pulls out before he starts chasing his own release too. It was almost painful not to just press into the tight heat and let his knot swell, but he knew neither Shiro nor himself were anywhere near ready for that.

Shiro ends up dozing off the second time, and Hunk curls protectively around his mate with a soft sigh.

Even though Hunk didn't expect this today, he couldn't be happier, and neither could Shiro, who stays safely tucked against his gentle alpha.


End file.
